Camp Sherwood
by DarkRosario
Summary: When Trixie goes to summer camp, Timmy accidentally wishes he could go and gets turned into Timantha. Will this be the beginning of the end for him? Rating change to T for more people to find. Might move back to M if I do the lemons. FEEDBACK PLZ!
1. Day 1 Morning Prologue

Camp Sherwood

By: DarkRosario

Got this idea from a comic I found online. It follows the comic pretty close. This is pretty much the written story of the comic because they asked someone to type up something to go with it.

I don't own fop or any of the characters mention in this story. I have an idea to add a character of my own but I'm still thinking about it.

Credit goes to Mr. D for starting this comic but not finishing it. Mr. J who is continuing where Mr. D left off.

This story is rated M to be on the safe side. I had to do some major edits so I could put it online.

Enjoy

Please comment on it!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Start of the Best Summer

When we last left Timmy Turner, he was thinking of what he overheard Trixie saying.

"Trixie going to summer camp." he told Cosmo, who was flying around in circles like an idiot.

Timmy started to think about Trixie being at summer camp. Trixie running around, swimming, having fun, and the occasional pillow fight with the rest of the girls His face turned completely red, like a red bell pepper, at the ideas in his head and without thinking, he said, "I wish I could go too."

Without Wanda there to keep Cosmo in check, who was still on level 14 probation for the disappearing to Chocolate City incident, Cosmo waved his wand and with a poof, a cloud of smoke engulfed Timmy. He emerged from the smoke a few second later looking a lot different than before. He still had his buck teeth, but he was wearing a pink bow, had a pigtail in his hair, and was wearing a dress.

Then a high pitch voice yelled, "EEEPPP! I'm a girl!" Timmy had been turned into Timantha.

* * *

Note: I start referring Timmy as Timantha now.

Timantha: Keep calling me Timmy.

Author: But people will start getting confused.

Timantha: Good point.

Author: Thank you.

Timantha: But I still don't like it

Author: Deal with it. It was your wish.

Timantha: Too shay.

* * *

"Cosmo, what did you do?" Timantha said with fire in her eye.

"Well, I turned you in to Timantha because you said "I wish I could go too" and you don't expect to go to a girl's summer camp as a boy.

With what Cosmo had said, she started to feel around her dress. She then yelled again, "It's gone!"

"Like I said you don't expect to go as a boy."Cosmo said.

Timantha gave up. At least she would be able to go to camp with Trixie. Plus all her (Timmy side) friends had gone to camp and left him with Vicky.

"Wait a minute, what are we going to do with Vicky?" She asked. She was thinking if her other side disappeared for three weeks, his parents or Vicky would report him missing or worse!

"Don't worry!" Cosmo said. And with another wave of his wand, there was a small poof, but nothing appeared.

"Cosmo, what did you do this time?" Timantha asked with her arms crossed and tapping one foot.

"Well, your parents believe you're at summer camp, I got Vicky a job at a summer camp somewhere, and I filled out the paperwork for your summer camp." Cosmo explained.

"Ok, so am covered for the three weeks?" Timantha asked.

"Yep, all covered." Cosmo answered. Cosmo waved his wand again and they disappear from Timmy's room. They reappeared in an alley in the center of downtown Dimmsdale. Timantha looked up the alley to see a bus with a banner saying Camp Sherwood.

"That's the bus." Timantha told Cosmo, "I want you to go back home and wait for Wanda to get back. She is going to blow the roof off my house when she hears this idea."

"Yeah, and am going to be the one to deal with it." Cosmo said with a big sigh.

"That would be a great help." Timantha said snickering. She then added, "Ok, I don't want you guys to poof in when anyone is around me, that includes when am sleeping. I don't want you guys getting caught by anyone."

"Ok, see ya later." Cosmo said and poofed home.

Timantha then walked over to the bus and got on. The bus was packed and there was one empty row left. Timantha went and seat down in the empty row next to the window. Someone then got up and started read names off a clipboard. Everyone was accounted for including Timantha. The person then signaled the driver and the doors shut and the bus lurched forward.

"I guess there's no turning back now." Timantha said quietly to herself as the bus started to get under way. She couldn't be more right…

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up soon.

Please comment.


	2. Day 1 Afternoon

Words: 1,180

Pages: 4

I don't own nothing. (LOL)

My laziness got the better of me. Sorry for the long wait.

Yes, am taking out the chapter title in the story.

* * *

'Darn it! Why didn't I research the camp first!' Timantha thought to herself As the bus the rolled on the access road, leading to the camp. She had been on the bus for four hours and now she thinks about the camp. 'It's probably a super girly camp Trixie's parents are making her go to.' She started imagining the camp being super girly with no sports fields, dangerous activities, and rough housing. Just a lot of flowers, silly girls, frilly dresses, and the color pink. No, not the color pink! Anything but that!

She snapped out of her mental breakdown just as the main gate to the camp came into view. 'Maybe it's not that bad. At least Trixie is here.' Timantha thought as the bus through the gate, her eyes widen and her jaw hit the floor as she took in the camp. The camp looked like it had been rolled off some flatbeds recently. All the cabins and building had new coats of paint on them and were keep clean. There was ten cabins on each side of the lake and three building and a dock in-between them forming a crescent moon around the crystal blue lake shore. They were a few sports fields in the camp, 'yes, no dieing of boredom here now!' , an open air auditorium, an archery range, and the trading post (or canteen) next to the cafeteria. The bus came to a stop and the doors flew open allowing the girl exit it. After Timantha got off the bus, she took in a little more of the scenery. The camp was surrounded on all sides by a thick, but not too thick, forest with a wooden fence , like the ones you see on ranch, being the border between forest and camp. Two mountains laid side by side east of the lake, standing tall over the forest.

'Hmm the sunrise will be beautiful in the morning'.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the loud screeching noise of the loud speaker system almost made her shit herself. "All girls and girl counselors , Please report to the auditorium area immediately."

"If this a co-ed camp, Cosmo is gonna get it." she murmured to herself as she started to follow the mass of girls heading for the auditorium.

* * *

Cosmo was in the fishbowl playing with Phillip the Nickel when his _Timmy gonna get me sense_ went off. Cosmo, fearing for his life, hid in the castle till Wanda came home.

* * *

Once all of the girls had assembled in front of the auditorium stage, a tall, well keep, man walked out onto the stage and took the Mic from it holder. "Hello girls and welcome to camp Sherwood. My name in Mister D and I'm in charge of running the camp." Mr. D explained, "I know you all are probably tired from the trips here and just want to go to bed." Most of the crowd nodded at this. "But I have a few rules I most go over. Rule one: No bullying. Rule two: If you have a problem, come to me or one the counselors, no vigilante justice. If you break these two rules there will be some heavy punishments. Rule three: The boys side of the camp is off limits expect for during the day, camp activities, and joint events. If you are caught on the boy's side after curfew, your parents will be called." All the girl gulped at this. "Now that I've gotten all the important rules all of the way, Proceed to the cafeteria for your cabin assignments and have a nice a fun time here." he finished and the girls started cheering and dispersing to the cafeteria for they cabin numbers.

Finally in line for her cabin assignment, she started looking for Trixie but couldn't locate her. 'Hmm, Trixie isn't in line. She must have already gotten it and left' she contemplated. 'All I can do now is hope am in her cabin with her. That would be sweet!'

"Next." asked the counselor behind the table as Timantha reached the front of the line. "Name?"

"Timantha Turner." she replied

The counselor search the list flipping to a second page. "Ah, here you are. Your in cabin thirteen." chirped the counselor.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way. Have a nice day." Timantha replied before walking off.

Timantha was walking down the road that all the cabins were lined up on, doorways facing the lake. Girls were moving about to get to their cabins. She was on auto-pilot to her cabin while she was in deep thought. 'Well, am in a co-ed summer

(remember kill Cosmo). I might as well relax and enjoy the summer. At least don't have to deal with that stupid bully Francis, my moronic and forgetful parents, and that evil, satanic Vicky. Might as well make good use of the time and relax.'

She snapped out of her trance upon reaching her cabin. The cabin's roof were a dull green color and the outer walls were a dull gray. This was the cabin she would be staying in for the next few weeks. She stood there staring at the door knob.

* * *

(A/N I just had to do it)

DarkRosario: "To get into the cabin, you must first pass the door. The dooooooorrrrrr."

Timantha: Yeah, I know I have to go through the door. Its just a normal door."

DarkRosario: "No, it not a normal door. The door is everything."

DarkRosario: "It's all about that what was and what will be."

DarkRosario: "The Door Controls time and space, life and death."

DarkRosario: "The door can see into your mind."

DarkRosario: "The door can see into your soooooouuuuulllllll!"

Timantha: "Really? The door can do all that?"

DarkRosario: "No."

Timantha: "…."

-3 days later on news-

News Reporter on T.V.: "Police have discover a dead body in the local river. The body appears to have been savagely beaten then shot four times in the head."

-Timantha sitting in her cabin watching the news-

Timantha: "Muhahahaha, excellent."

* * *

After staring at it for a few minutes, she slowly reached for the knob, turned it and opened the door.

* * *

Please Review. It help me decide the story path (lol)

-Timantha slam open my room door- Die DarkRosario! -Hits me with a Rasengan-


	3. AN 1 Please Read

Hey guys, DarkRosario here. Please don't kill me for no update! (hiding in the corner) I love the feed back I got from chapter. Am almost done chapter 3, just need to write the lemon part {T.T}.

Am wondering if I should:

1) Just follow the comic till I get to where it is currently (Day 4) and keep following.

2) Finish day 1 and go off on my own.

3) Keep following but throw my own plot in with superpowers, villians, world plunging in to eternal darkness and saving the day (I don't truth my butt with this one but it was what I was original gonna do).

4) Or do choose 1 but put it on hold till more of the comic is done more days and pick up then.

I put a pole up on my page, please vote cause I would like to know what want me to direct this troughs.

Thanks.


End file.
